Petty
by Cards
Summary: Warning: Contains minor Slash. A Mercinary, an Assasign, a Night walker. She meets the Newsies and some want to save her. Some want her dead some are greatful. But all are impacted by her presense.
1. Chapter One: Enter Stage Left

She walked silently down the dark streets, they looked vaguely familiar to her maybe she had been here before, or maybe some place like it. Her posture and face suggested that she did not belong here. Her hair fell down to her shoulder blades. Dark brown eyes searched the side streets looking for something. She stopped suddenly and took a sharp turn surprising a couple locked in a passionate embrace.   
  
"Hey lady, you lost?" The boy asked looking her over and deciding she must be some rich girl that got lost.  
  
"No." Was the monotone answer from her lips. "Go back to that." She motioned to the girl and the boy took her advice forgetting about what ever he was trying to accomplish with the red head.   
  
Petty Humans. The girl thought following the side street to the end. I could have sworn it was this way. So I was wrong wouldn't be the first time. Then a man snuck up behind her.   
  
"Doll face, you looken' foir a guy?" The man had a small mustache and a type of hat that escaped her memory.   
  
"Not in you." She said looking him over as if he was a show dog, then seeing a fire escape she climbing up it.  
  
"Whats that to mean?" The guy asked grabbing her foot before she could get it all the way up.  
  
"You don't want to know." She twisted her foot and twisted his hand around with it.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Actually that's one of the things I'm not." She reflected going down a rung on the fire escape and shooting her leg out hitting the man in the mouth. "Who are you?" She asked keeping the same monotone.   
  
"Morris Delancy." The man said automatically touching his mouth looking at the blood.  
  
"Don't remember a Delancy." She said climbing up. "Ah well that was a useless and boring interaction." She reached the top of the tenement and looked out on the city. "This is pathetic." She sat down on the top and watched the moon turn into the sun which rose majestically over the New York City Skyline. As it illuminated the city she stood up. "Maybe today." She muttered.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Morris I own this strange girl who everyone thinks is a Mary-Sue at the moment. She isn't. There is a reason for why she can beat the crap out of Morris with her foot. It will be told later. I promise  
  
Author's note: Please do not review saying "This is a little bit of a Mary-Sue. Please give her time and if you still think she's a Mary-Sue in like chapter 4 or 5 then tell me not while I'm developing this. The newsies will be in it and she will not become emotionally involved with any of them, they might fall in love with her or more likely fall in lust but I am getting ahead of my self.  
  
Cards on:  
  
Breath Mints-  
Thank god for the buggers. I would die a painful death with out them in the morning. I am sure every one who talks to me before I brush is also thankful for them. 


	2. Chapter Two: He's Beautiful

Pre Story Authors notes: This will have Slash in it. I just decided that. Not much but A warning.  
  
The girl climbed down the fire escape. She looked different in the sun. Much more uncomfortable, even in the heat of August she had as much skin covered as possible. A tight black bodice over a billowy white shirt with a burgundy skirt made her look strangely exotic in the slums. Her tan skin tinted red and chestnut red hair added to the look.   
  
"EXTRA EXTRA!" A boy with curly brown hair and glasses yelled as a blonde boy with glasses yelled the same thing across the street.  
  
Him, he will lead me. I didn't make a wrong choice last night I knew it. The girl thought as she walked over to him. "Hello." Her voice was rich with a hint of sophistication that was uncommon around those parts yet still disinterested.  
  
"Heya mam, wanna buy a pape?" The boy stopped yelling some obviously fabricated headline.  
  
"No." She said honestly sitting down on a stoop like she owned the world or at least didn't care who did. "What's your name."  
  
"Specs." The boy said disinterested now that he knew the girl wasn't buying a paper.   
  
"I'm Laiyla." She said demanding his attention.   
  
"Nice name."  
  
"Thank you." She sat back. "Why are you waving those papers about?"  
  
"Try'n ta sell em." The boy now known as Specs said.   
  
"Oh yes do you know that boy over there." She pointed. "He's beautiful." She added appraisingly.  
  
"Dutchy, yeah. I knows him." The boys ears turned red as he heard her refer to Dutchy as Beautiful.  
  
"You think so too?"  
  
"I know he's beautiful." Specs said gulping and then yelling out some headline. When he turned back to talk to the girl he saw her gone.   
  
"Shit." He muttered seeing her walk over to Dutchy.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Laiyla (Which may have a spelling change when I am on my own computer) Disney owns every thing else. (Which will never change awwww)   
  
Author's notes: Yay now we know her name. I like it very much only took me half an hour look at baby name books to find. I'm watching newsies. My family is disgusted that I can sit here and type randomly popping in on musical notes for my favorite lines.  
  
Cards on:  
  
Computers-  
  
At the moment I hate them with a fire of a thousand suns my own hates me with a renewed passion and will not turn on.  
  
**Spotmuse hands every one who reviewed a cookie with his little apron and flour all over his face.** Ain't he cute? He makes them himself.  
  
Shout outs:   
  
Slick: Thankies! Amazingly enough I have written a new chappie soon! And here it is being continued.  
  
Shortie: I AM PARANOID! Every one says so. I think that the fact I jump as small noises and punch those who surprise me really supports their arguments.  
  
Every one else: The stupid thing will only display the two I shouted out to before. I will give you shout outs next chappie and you still get Cookies. **Hands Blinkmuse assorted JR's** 


	3. Chapter Three: Go to Hell or Live in Hel...

"He thinks you're beautiful," Lailya whispered to Dutchy. "He knows you're beautiful," She amended.  
  
"Wha?" The blonde boy turned to her in confusion. "Who?"  
  
"Spectacles."   
  
"Oh ya mean Specs?"  
  
"Yes if that's what he calls him self."  
  
Dutchy looked over at Specs who was banging his head against a tenement building. "Whadda ya mean he knows I'm beautiful?'  
  
"Is it that hard to comprehend? You are, nothing more then that."  
  
"But Specs ain't supposed ta tink a me like dat!"  
  
"He does, and you think he looks great in that funny hat."  
  
"How do ya know that?"  
  
"So you do!" Lailya said raising an eye brow, "nothing to be ashamed of. Quite normal."   
  
"No it ain't."  
  
"What ever you say," Lailya looked at him. "But its true."  
  
"I can convince my self uddah wise."  
  
"You can but you will live in hell."  
  
"Its bettah den goen ta hell."  
  
"Who says that you'll go to hell."  
  
"Its wrong."  
  
"So is lying."  
  
"I repent dat every Sunday. Sumten Like wha you're suggesten ya can't repent."  
  
"Take it from me. The only thing making it wrong is your worries."  
  
"How do you know!" Dutchy yelled his papers had been dropped and forgotten a while ago. "You'se just some rich goil hangen around here slummen!"  
  
"I don't have any money, don't have a job. Don't change the subject. I know what its like to have to consider the after life and the hell that I would other wise live."  
  
"He don't love me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Dutchy looked away. "I just does."  
  
"So that's really what this is about your scared."  
  
"If he ain't like me den he'll soak me."  
  
"Take the risk then. Its always worth it. And he does," Laiyla touched Dutchy's pale cheek her skin a stark contrast. "And otherwise you will live with the what- ifs."  
  
"Who are you?" Dutchy realized he had poured out his innermost secrets with out even knowing her name. There was something about her.  
  
"Oh yes you don't know me. Lailya." She announced smiling at him. "Sell your papers and then kiss him." Lailya picked up the papers handed to them and sitting down on a stoop watching him.   
  
Well this should be interesting. She thought, A bit off track but who knows.  
  
  
Discalimer: I own Lailya. Disney owns Specs and Dutchy. Unfortunately because this means they will never really get together   
  
Author's Notes: Errrg. I hate my Computor It has died. Yes so I must go and buy a new one which really sucks because I haven't the money. Maybe I can buy one from my school... hmmm... Also, this is the first Slash I am writing and I really did not mean for it to happen. Spec just decided to show up instead of Mush who was meant to be there then he had to get Dutchy involved Honastly it isn't my fault! **Specs and Dutchy just Grin and nod**  
  
Cards on:  
  
Kiwi Berry Juice-  
  
Yummy! I love it I can not get enough of it! I drink seriously a carton a day! My family thinks this is an insane habit and one that will be stopped when I go to collage.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Crutch: Yay I have hooked some one!  
  
Dice: NIFTY DOODLES! Some one is "Intriuged"  
  
Reffy: The problem is the repetiveness! (I don't think that is a word!) Yay lets all celebrate as Cards has updated in a reasonable time even thought it is hindering her other stories...  
  
Blinks-Tiger: Thanks  
  
Keza: Queen of Procrastination: EEEE Long review with sugesstions!!! **Glomps** Thank YOU!!!!! **Hands her a Tray of Cookies**  
  
Blinks-Tiger: **Spotmuse reaches for key "Sorry"** Heheee How did that get in there? Oohh yes never mind... **Both twiddle thumbs looking around at random trees.** Awww no more spoiling Blinkmuse?? Fine...  
  
Dice: Your Chappie! Soon as requested!  
  
Shortie: Hehee That is not a short review!! **Hides from Mutant!Sarah** Eeeee no I updated! Please nooooo 


	4. Chapter Four: Enjoyable and Effective

"Extra," Dutchy yelled his mind wasn't on the papers he was selling his headlines suffered because of it defiantly. "Extra." His mind kept on wandering to the girl sitting on a stoop watching him and Specs. She didn't know what she was talking about, hell was indefinitely worse then marrying some factory girl and settling down. And what if Specs wasn't like him.  
  
"I'll buy one." A rich man said taking the last paper off his hand. It seemed every one wanted a paper even with the horrible head lines he was yelling.  
  
"Thank ya sir." Dutchy said handing him the paper. The girl Lailya was still sitting there looking at him expectantly.   
  
"Go on. Kiss him." She urged. "What's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"He hits me and tells everyone that I'm a fag." Dutchy said he had obviously thought that out many times.   
  
"That isn't too bad. All you do is go to another place. Find love there." Lailya shrugged. "And the best?"  
  
"He's like me."   
  
"Exactly." Lailya looked at him "Go on."  
  
"He ain't done." Dutchy said firmly.  
  
"Fine." Lailya looked at a few people and they flocked over to Specs buying his papers. Some bought three or four and soon enough all fifty were bought.  
  
"How did you?" Dutchy asked his mouth slightly open.  
  
"You don't need to know." Lailya dismissed his comment and Dutchy forgot he was ever wondering why. "Now go and kiss him."  
  
"But what if I ain't really?" Dutchy tried to avoid it.  
  
"Fine." Lailya stood up and kissed him. "Nothing, right?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Now if I don't do it to you no girl will." Lailya pushed him towards Specs who was staring at his empty hand looking amazed.  
  
"Your righ." Dutchy walked over and started talking to Specs. He looked akward and kept on running a hand through his hair.   
  
"Go on." Lailya said growing impatiant her face though did not show that.  
  
Dutchy took a deep breath and looked around quickly then he leaned in and kissed Specs who looked shocked. "I knew ya weren't like me." Dutchy said. "Just please don't hit me or nutten or tell any one I'll just-" He never finished his sentence because Specs had gotton over his shock and found a most sucsessful and enjoyable way of shutting the rambling blonde boy up.  
  
"I knew you two would be cute together." Lailya said smiling.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Lailya, Disney owns everyone else.  
  
Author's notes: As has been previously announced I do have writers block it has so far not affected this story **Knock on Wood** So other updates will most likely be few and far between! Sorry **Hides from death threats**  
  
Cards on:  
  
Broccoli-   
  
I LOVE BROCCOLI!! Sorry my random thoughts... 


	5. Chapter Five: I'm not an Angel

Lailya stood up waiting for the two boys to stop, as she waited she lazily looked around. The bricks were covered in soot from fireplaces, fires, and factory smog. The streets were littered, sometimes with trash and the newspapers that the boys had held so important, sometimes with dead animals and cloth covered things that might have been people.   
  
"And people think I am the monster." She whispered. It didn't make sense. How should love, which these humans hold so dear be wrong when it is between men? The hypocrisy of the ideas, humans and ants are the only species to enslave other. They kill with no mercy and blame others for their faults. They care more for their pets then their children and I am a monster to them.  
  
She looked over to the two boys, they had so far escaped notice and Lailya decided to break them up before some one would see. "I need a place to stay." She said her voice drawing the two apart.   
  
"The lodging house." Specs said immediately.   
  
"It don't take goils." Dutchy reminded him.   
  
"It will take me." Lailya said. "I guarantee."  
  
"But..." Specs said.  
  
"She can do strange things." Dutchy said nodding his head. "Why do ya tink ya sold out so quick."   
  
Lailya smiled at the boy's belief in whatever it was he thought she was. He was so sweet and innocent, yet knowing of the problems he could have. "I did have a part in that." She admitted.   
  
"You some kinda angel?" Dutchy asked.  
  
"No." Lailya said sharply. " I am no angel."   
  
"You acted loike one." Dutchy shrugged leaning his head on Spec's shoulder. "An' ya nice."  
  
"Just come on ta da lodgen house." Specs said gently wrapping an arm around Dutchy's waist.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lailya, Disney owns the rest.  
  
Author's notes: lookie!! I'm writing **jumps up and down so Librarians can see that she is infact working.** hehehe  
  
Cards on:  
  
Tofu-  
  
I cook it really badly, but I like Miso soup...  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Sparks: Wow you have never heard of Dutchy/Specs, if you like the pairing then go read Stage's stuff! She is great and Loves this pairing! She's the one who got me addicted. **Spotmuse looks disgruntled** "DEMENTED?" Yeah, he's my only muse and he isn't responsible for this, I had Dutchy and Specs make me do this one!  
  
Ice: A Mary-Sue is a perfect character. Normally shown by the fact they are exceedingly beautiful and all the newsies fall in love with them! I find them annoying! Keep on Reveiwn'  
  
Blinks-Tiger: Hehe **Spotmuse grabs oreos and starts munching on them** "Tank ya!" Hehe, great now I'll never stop writing if you keep giving him those! Hope you had a comfortable wait! 


	6. Chapter Six: Trust Me

"Thank you." Laiyla said, "lead the way." Her voice took on its prior cold tone; she seemed disturbed that Dutchy had called her an angel.  
  
"This way." Specs said leading, Dutcy broke away from him so they wouldn't be found out.  
  
"I din' mean ta make ya mad." Dutchy said. "An' ya been so nice. No one pays attention ta us normally. 'Specialy nice people, most don' even buy a pape. I just thought."  
  
"Its alright. Only it's been a long time since I was called an angel." A very long time, she reflected. "I hope you two are happy. You both deserve it."   
  
"Where ya from lady?" Specs asked trying to stop the two from what he thought was an argument.  
  
"India."  
  
"What distract is dat from?" Dutchy asked. "I mean where is da rest of em? Ya family."  
  
"I don't know. Dead is my guess."  
  
"So you're here all alone?"  
  
"I don't think so." Lailya said. "I find people."  
  
"Like ya found us?" Dutchy said.  
  
"Yes, I find people." She affirmed.   
  
"Why us?"  
  
"Because you are good."  
  
"We goin' ta hell." Dutchy reminded her.  
  
"Why? Because you love a man?"  
  
"Yeah, its wrong." Specs said touching Dutchy's shoulder sadly.   
  
"Only because the church says so. So where is this Lodging house." Lailya asked calmly changing the subject.  
  
"A couple more blocks." Specs volunteered. "An' dey migh not let ya in jus so ya know."  
  
"They'll let me sleep there for as long as I need to." Lailya reaffimermed. "Trust me."  
  
The two did as well. They trusted her with everything, anything. Inexplicably they trusted her, no reason. Dutchy had told her things he had sworn never to speak after all she did is ask. Not even ask just state something. The girl wasn't from New York, she wasn't from anywhere. She just was.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lailya Disney owns the rest  
  
Author's notes: Erm yes I had this written last week, sorry...  
  
Cards on:  
  
Freshman Science-  
  
I almost failed it last year, no need to hear about it this year... SO SHUT UP ABOUT THE FREAKEN BIOMES!!!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Blink's Tiger: Actually at the moment I'm only going to have Lailya be a vamp at the moment... But if I change my mind then defiantly you can be in it!  
  
Sparks: Yeah Spotmuse won't ever leave me alone! HE is always making me write or get more sugar and flour. How does he run out so fast???  
  
Shortie: Lailya isn't pysicic.. well I don't think so, she won't tell me! **Lailya smiles knowingly.**  
  
Stage: Yes I know very well they demand to be together! Darn them! Actually I love them together so CUUUUTE!!  
  
SparksdaNewsies: I'm continuing!!  
  
Falco: Nope she ain't an angel! And Like I told Tiger I don't think I want any other thingies that she is! **Spotmuse munches on Waffles** 


	7. Chapter Seven: Gift Horse

"Whose she?" A brown haired boy asked as the three walked in.   
  
"Dutchy she yours?" A short Italian asked.  
  
"Her name's Lailya, and she ain't "Mine" Race" Dutchy said.  
  
"Specs?" The short Italian asked in mock shock fanning his face with his hat.  
  
"Nah, she wanted to stay here."  
  
"No girls!" Kloppmen yelled.   
  
"I won't be any trouble." Lailya said soothingly, "none at all."  
  
"Told ya he wouldn't let her stay." Dutchy said.  
  
"I'll pay." Lailya said in the same soothing voice locking eyes with the man. This is where I need to be. She decided.  
  
"One complaint and your gone." Kloppmen said automatically.  
  
"You won't have any I grantee." Lailya said in a calm voice.  
  
"There isn't any extra beds."   
  
"She can share wid me!" The brown haired boy said as a bunch of the boys laughed. "I didn' mean I like dat!" He said smiling broadly.  
  
Lailya looked him over, Hmmm, too easy, it couldn't be. Ah well worth a shot, if not there are plenty other places to go. She smiled. "I wouldn't mind in the least." And why look a gift horse in the mouth?   
  
Disclaimer: I own Lailya… Disney owns the rest…  
  
Author's notes: Pathetic, short yes yes throw things at me, all that stuff but I updated it. (Took a while huh?) Well hope this writers block leaves soon!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Stage: Yes it is a new chappie and dearie me look here is another one!  
  
Tiger: You are getting lazy again, but so am I… **Looks at pathetically short chapter** eep…  
  
Fiction Hobbit: Yess Dutchy Specs! Ain't they adorable… but I think its going to ease up on the two of them, but no one worry there will always be sweet little D/S moments!  
  
Thirteenth Demon: I hated it all! 


	8. Chapter Eight: You Needed it and I Took ...

"So what's your name?" Lailya asked sitting on the boys lap. 

"Most people call me Mush." Mush said. 

"Sweet name." Lailya whispered breathily into his ear.

Specs looked at her. "It ain't proper for ya ta share wid him." He said skeptically. "I'll share a bed with Dutchy, an' ya can have my bed."

"Nah, It'll be alright." Lailya said looking at Mush and winking.

"I incite." Spec's said forcefully.

"It will not be necessary," Lailya hissed and Specs immediately dropped the subject. 

"Don't tink ya get off da hook dat easy," Dutchy whispered to Specs. "ya still sharing wid me." Specs grinned as Dutchy whispered to him.

""I'se tired." He yawned flakily, soon after he went up Dutchy, giving the same excuse, went up stairs. 

"Tink dey ya know…" The Italian asked.

"Aww what sit mattah?" Mush asked in a sweet innocent voice that only those who are happy can have. "Its love no mattah what."

"Its sick." 

"Race, it don't mattah ya should be happy if dey's happy."

"Fags don't desoive ta be happy."

"Why not?" Lailya asked sharply.

"Because its wrong."

"Its love." 

"Wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"It proves dey can't care foir woman. An' its not righ, men supposed ta like goils!"

Lailya looked like she was considering his argument. Race sat back satisfactorily.

Looking at him squarely she stood up and walked over to him she leaned in and said in a loud whisper. "I don't believe you. And You don't believe it either."

"Why?" Race said smugly.

"Because you gamble, you drink, you lie with woman your not married to and in your heart you doubt the very existence of god. You know that good is not rewarded because some of the nicest people you know will most likely die early. You know that just because some one is a fag does not mean they are bad. You just want a shred of something your family raised you with to be of value." she smiled an inch away from his face. "You need it. And I destroyed it." She looked down at him. 

"Lailya." Mush said quietly. "You want me ta show ya da bunk room?"

"That would be wonderful." Lailya stood up and walked over to Mush. " Thank you."

"No problem." He shrugged. "How'd ya know that stuff about' Race an all?"

"Woman instinct." Lailya said offhand. 

"Ya got any stuff?"

"Nope. Just what I have on my back." 

Mush knocked on the door loudly. "Ya two sleep'n?" he asked loudly.

"Huh?" Dutchy asked.

"Its me Mush." Mush said.

"And me." Lailya said walking in she saw the two snuggling up on a small bunk. They both relaxed and Specs held Dutchy closer to him kissing the back of the blonde's head. "Go to sleep." Lailya ordered the two did almost immediately both looking sweet and angelic.

"How'd ya?" Mush looked confused.

"Never mind. Which one is your bunk?"

"Ya could use Specs'…" Mush started.

"But I want to share with you." 

"Dis one." Mush said leading her over to it. "Da top one." 

Lailya smiled and vaulted herself up onto the bunk easily, pulling Mush up after her. Slowly she kissed him, relaxing him, kissing further down, onto his chin, down on to his neck. Gently she let her fangs extend and as she calmed him down with reassuring noises he could hear in the near dream state she put him in punctured his main vain in his neck. Lapping up the blood. 

He was innocent, that was for sure, she wasn't. That was more definite then anything else. No mercy. A disreputable woman. Just like her name. 

Disclaimer: For all following chapters! I own Lailya Disney owns the rest!

Author's Notes: BULLITIAN LAILYA ISN'T NICE!! WHOO WHOO!!! Yes just had to say that. She cares about Dutchy and Specs, and to a certain extent Mush. But still she needs to feed. 

Cards on:

Clemintines: YUMMY!!! **Hordes The families supply**

Shout outs:


	9. Chapter Nine: Sleep in Seperate Beds

She drank her fill and looked at the boy. He was a little pale and sleeping, his chest rose and fell. Blood still poured from the wound on his neck. Gently Lailya lent down and licked it up, before more could come she healed it. Leaving only two small holes and what looked like a love-bite. 

He smiled in his sleep blissfully unaware of what had just happened. Lailya looked at his innocent trusting face and pushed a curl gently away from his forehead. Kissing where the curl had been leaving blood stained lip prints. She smiled and licked it away. 

"Be innocent as long as possible." She whispered, mentally releasing control of him and everyone else. 

Lailya smiled her canines shrinking and she wiped her mouth hurridly hearing Someone barrel up the stairs. Racetrack flew in pointing at Specs and Dutchy.

"See I told ya!" He yelled. The two woke up suddenly both looking very scared. 

"It ain't what it looks like." Specs said hurriedly.

"What else could it be? Ya two looked pretty cozy." Racetrack glared at them. 

"Aww come on Race." Dutchy said smiling brightly. He got out of the bunk and went over to Race and the guys. 

"Get away from me you fag!" Race said pushing the blonde back. 

"Shut up Racetrack." Jack said coming up the stairs. "Let 'em be."

"Jack, dey ain't natural."

"Shut up." Lailya said. "You have no clue what you are talking about."

"Yes I do."

"Well at least they have love, your just alone all the time. No one cares about you."

"You two shut up, or I'll tell Kloppmen dat you'se a problem."

Lailya looked at him coolly and erased that though from his mind. 

"Listen, ya two stay in ya own beds." Jack decided. "An' no more disscussion, lets finish the poker game." the group walked down.

"Why ya stick up for us?" Specs asked.

"Because I convinced you to get together I should help you. Anyway, I hate it when people judge." 

"Tanks." Dutchy smiled. 

"No problem." She vaulted herself back onto Mush's bed.

Disclaimer: I own Lailya

Author's notes: Yay! More updates from Cards! I need to go do Algebra though!

Cards on:

Giraffes-

My day care provider used to collect those..

Shout Outs:

Fiction Hobbit: I think he's got his head to far up his ass

Shortie: She's a Vamp no one likes Vamps…

Raven's Wing: No she did not kill Mush!

Omniscient Bookseller: Yes he is a bad child! **Pokes Race**

Tiger: GIMME BACK ME CLEMININTE!

Peg Gep: Thanks, she is isn't she?

Stage: Sweet isn't the word I would use but to each their own! 


	10. Chapter Ten: Tomorrow

Lailya lay with Mush's head on her chest, gently smoothing the curls on his head. He would sleep soundly, she hadn't taken much blood, only enough to keep her going. The boy would be fine. She decided, looking at him, wishing for his innocence.  
  
"You worried?" Specs asked, looking up at her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I dunno, ya look like ya tinkin."  
  
"Well I'm not." Lailya said. "Are you worried?"  
  
"I am." Dutchy said. "Tomarrah we gots ta get up an' face dem guys, it ain't fair!" He said. "I can' even touch Specs."  
  
"No one said that." Specs said disheartened.  
  
"Aww Specs ya know dey gunna soak us tamarrah." Dutchy said.  
  
"It don mattah, maybe we shoul go up ta Boston or sumten." Specs said, turning over and ending the conversation.  
  
"Sleep." Lailya whispered to the two, as their breathing slowed down she thought about what to do. This was a new city. Different from the one she had been to one hundred years ago, this was a city where you could get lost. Where no one knew you. Where you had no ties. This was a city to call home.  
  
Mush stirred a little and snuggled deeper into Lailya, who in turn kissed him.  
  
Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow I can go find people, I can stay here and hunt in the morning.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lailya.  
  
Author's notes: I HAVE NOT FORGOTTON THIS!!! GO ME! And there is a reason why I'm posting, -Nodds- Its called Midterms and having study halls!  
  
Cards on:  
  
Pinball- The little ball goes bouncy bouncy!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Stage: -Joins in Homophobe bashing-  
  
Sparks: Sure use her! Why the hell not!  
  
Shortie: Erm longer chapters. -Giggles at idea- 


End file.
